Momma
by 1CreativeMind
Summary: How did Regina felt when baby Henry said his first word? What happened that day? A RegalBeliever one-shot in courtesy of Mother's day!
_**Momma**_

 _ **A/N: How about a RegalBeliever one-shot? In courtesy of Mother's Day! I saw Jared's tweet saying 'Happy Mother's Day' to his TV Moms Lana and Jen and that's how I had the idea of writing a one-shot about it. How did Regina felt when Henry said his first word? What happened that day? This one-shot is dedicated to Regina Mills, for loving her little prince since she adopted him. I love their Mother/son relationship. Sorry if there are any mistakes, English is not my first language.**_

 _ **Something very important! The OUAT characters are not mine, sadly they don't belong to me. They belong to Adam Horowitz and Eddie Katsis.**_

Regina woke up like any other day, but today was different. She woke up to Henry's crying through the baby monitor she brought months ago and it's still working. Henry is 10 months old and is growing up every day, Regina was surprised. She never thought she would be a mother after the potion she drank so she can't have children. After all she has done in her past, she wants to bring out her best for Henry. She looked to the alarm and it was 8AM, she winded her eyes thinking that she was late for work but then she remembered that today was Sunday, today is her day off. She had been waiting all week for this day, she wanted to spend the whole day with Henry. She went out from her room to his bedroom and took Henry in her arms.

''Good Morning, my little prince. Why are you crying?'' Regina whispered to him while he was crying. ''Shh…Shh...My little prince, I've got you. Momma's here.'' Regina continued whispering and rubbing circles on his back until he stopped crying and started giggling. When Regina heard him laughing, she gave him a warming smile.

''Let's make you some breakfast.'' Regina nuzzled his nose with hers and went downstairs.

''How about some mini pancakes for breakfast, Henry?'' Regina looked at Henry and smiled while he was applauding enthusiastically. She put him in a High chair while she starts preparing his breakfast and her coffee. Minutes later after she finished preparing breakfast to Henry, she started cutting the pancakes in pieces before giving it to Henry. Today was a different day because Henry wanted to do everything on his own. At first, Regina didn't want to give him a chance but then he started crying and in the end, she gave him the pancakes with his plastic little fork.

As soon she gave it to him, she instantly regretted it. Henry forgot about the fork and started eating with his hands. Regina forgot her coffee and grabbed a tissue to clean his face and hands.

''Henry, What have you done? You wanted to eat on your own with the fork, not with your hands.'' Said Regina trying not to laugh. Henry may be looking messy with the pancakes with apple syrup all over his face and all over the high chair, but she found it funny and adorable. Henry was way too happy with the mess he had done. He ate the rest of his breakfast thanks to Regina and drank his milk. After cleaning Henry and his highchair, Regina took a moment to drink her coffee.

Later, Regina and Henry were in the Livingroom and turned on the TV to watch baby shows. This was one of her favorite things to do with Henry, sit in the sofa with him in her arms and watch TV and cuddle a little with him warms her heart. They were watching Rolie Polie Olie on TV, Regina was a little annoyed because of the show, but with Henry here with her, it's less boring and while Henry has a smile on his face, no matter how much she dislike these shows, it's all worth it. She kissed his left cheek and he started giggling and that made Regina give him more little kisses all over his baby face.

''I love you, my little Prince.'' Regina give him one last kiss on his cheeks before continue watching TV.

It was 1:00PM and after his lunch, it was his naptime. While he was sleeping in his bedroom, Regina came downstairs and eat her lunch from Granny's which Ruby delivered to her home. After her lunch, she cleaned a little around the house and do some paperwork before Henry wakes up. An hour and a half later, Henry woke up and thanks to the baby monitor, Regina heard him and went upstairs to take care of him.

''Hey, Little prince. How about we play with your toys from the big box downstairs?'' Said Regina and Henry puts his head on her shoulder and puts his thumb into his mouth. ''Ok, let's go and cuddle a little in the couch.'' Regina smiled at him and went back downstairs but Henry shakes his head as a no.

''Why? You don't want to play games? What do you want to do?'' Regina asked him and he pointed his giraffe dolls.

''You want to play with the giraffes?'' He nodded. ''Ok. Let's play with the giraffes.'' She puts Henry to the floor on a sitting position while Regina goes for the giraffe's dolls and starts playing with him. Five minutes later, they were playing and laughing and in that exact moment, Henry says the words Regina never expected to hear at this moment, those words that warmed her heart with full happiness and made her eyes water.

''Mom-ma'' Henry said while giggling.

Regina thought she was dreaming, she always dreamed of this moment when Henry said his first word but her dreams was nothing compared with this. What she was feeling was nothing compared with what she felt in her dreams. Her eyes watery, she looked at him with a small smile on her face.

''What did you say, Sweetheart? Can you say that again?'' Regina asked Henry and he happily complied.

''Momma.'' Henry said with a smile on his face.

Regina couldn't stop smiling and she started crying. She was so happy because Henry said his first word _**'Momma'**_ and wanted to jump and scream for all the happiness she was feeling inside but she contained herself. She took Henry in her arms and started giving him lots of kisses all over his face and Henry started laughing.

''Can you say that again? Can you say Momma again?'' Regina asked Henry with a warming smile and he nodded.

''Momma, Momma, Momma.'' Henry said happily and Regina couldn't be happier about it.

Today was the happiest day of her life. She went to her room to look through the calendar to point out the day her little prince said his first word and when she looked at the date, she was shocked. It was May 8th and it was a very special day…It was Mother's day.

 _ **A/N: Short but cute. Hope you guys liked it. ;)**_


End file.
